Fandom Music Pretty Cure Movie: Let's protect music! All in the Infinity Stage!
'''Fandom Music Pretty Cure Movie: Let's protect music! All in the Infinity Stage! '''is a fan made movie with all the Pretty Cures series that have music as the principal theme.This movies contains:Suite Pretty Cure, Step Dance Pretty Cure, Idol Pretty Cure and Pretty Cure Stars. Synopis The girls of the seasons mentioned are invited to a music festival where they will perform. But a strange being named Lord Darklard comes with his evil followers to end the happiness of the people and the music. Characters Suite Pretty Cure *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody / Crescendo Cure Melody / Stage Crescendo Cure Melody **As she was jogging along the beach, she spotted Mephisto in a patrol car. Meeting up with Kanade and the others at the police station, they compared their stories. After that, she accompanied the others to Major Land to find the reason behind the loss of music. *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm / Stage Crescendo Cure Rhythm **She thought she spotted Mephisto on her room balcony in the morning, and was taken aback. After meeting up with Hibiki and the other and comparing their stories, they travelled to Major Land together to solve the mystery. *Siren / Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat / Stage Crescendo Cure Beat **After getting a call from Hibiki that Mephisto had been arrested, she rushed to the police station to meet the others. To make herself a suitable attendant to her King and Princess, she borrowed a reference book from Otokichi and decided to dress in a period-style kimono for the trip to Major Land. *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse / Stage Crescendo Cure Muse **After getting a call from Hibiki that Mephisto had been arrested, she made her way to the police station with Ellen. Elated with the thought of going home to Major Land to live with both her parents, she did not notice that Souta was lonely and reluctant to let her leave, and the two had a fight. When she travelled to Major Land with everyone and learnt from Suzu that Aphrodite was the culprit behind the trouble, she was shocked and turned against everyone, including her own father. Step Dance Pretty Cure *Hortaru Nagisa / Cure Pop / Cure Diva / Stage Cure Diva *Ruri Hamazaki / Cure Jazz / Stage Cure Jazz *Hikari Amuro / Cure Rock / Stage Cure Rock *Yui Kazami / Cure Disco / Stage Cure Disco *Tsukina Sagara / Cure Classic / Stage Cure Classic *Maria Konno / Cure Samba / Stage Cure Samba Pretty Cure Stars *Machika Aida / Cure Idol / Cure Idol(Super Form) / Stage Cure Idol(Super Form) *Hamizuki Shita/ Cure Actress / Stage Cure Actress *Minichi Arisu / Cure Stage / Stage Cure Stage *Hareyama Nanako / Cure Microphone / Stage Cure Microphone *Mikutsu Waon / Cure Harmony / Stage Cure Harmony Mascots Suite Pretty Cure *Hummy **is a female cat-like Fairy of Songs, and the partner of both Hibiki and Kanade. She is the annual singer of the Melody of Happiness and Best friend of Siren. Hummy is sent to the human world to search and collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness and she met both Kanade and Hibiki to help her collect. *Fairy Tones **are nine creatures with different colors, each of which is named after a different note. They lend their powers to Pretty Cure in different ways. Step Dance Pretty Cure *Liry **is the first mascot of the group she like to sing but is not very good,she lives with Hotaru Nagisa and ends his sentences with ruru. *Demo **is the mascot of Maria she came with her from Brazil,he is a serious mascot but he likes to dance samba.His ends his sentences with Tum. Pretty Cure Stars Mashino Shirabe Houjou Yaya Villains Lord Darklard Akuna Meelo Dromund Sleephol Infinity Stage The Infinite stage is an place that can only be accessed by all Pretty Cures who use the power of music. It is a place located in the space where you can see the earth,surrounding earth has a kind of track and bright pink which also has several outings. It is a place that increases the powers of pretty songs and musical attacks is the source of the existence of music. Stage Form On the infinite stage the pretty cures acquire a new more powerful form, the Stage form that can increase the powers of Cures and protect them from evil power. Also allow them to use the group attack "Final Pretty Cure Concerto" Trivia *Is the first Pretty Cure movie that reunites all the Pretty Cures that have music as the main theme. *Is the first movie that the pretty cures win a new form that is not the Super Form from all stars Fandom Music Pretty Cure Movie :Let's protect music!All in the Infinity Stage! Fandom Music Pretty Cure Movie :Let's protect music!All in the Infinity Stage! Fandom Music Pretty Cure Movie :Let's protect music!All in the Infinity Stage! Fandom Music Pretty Cure Movie :Let's protect music!All in the Infinity Stage! Fandom Music Pretty Cure Movie :Let's protect music!All in the Infinity Stage!